


Quiet Morning

by captaincastle



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Quiet moments in the morning before Hopper has to leave for work.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted several of my fics to my blog: jiimhopper.tumblr.com, but I plan on posting them here too!
> 
> kiss prompt from tumblr: Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp

It’s still dark when you get out of bed. That’s when you hear the rain beating against the cabin roof. A chill runs up your spin when you’re out of the covers, and away from his body heat. Hopper’s snoring softly, he’s exhausted.

That’s why you’re up, to make him some coffee. Your foot touches his shirt he discarded the night before, and you pick it up and put it on. Your underwear is somewhere in the room, but it’s too dark to search, and you can’t open a drawer because that would wake him.

You tiptoe into the kitchen, and you jump when you feel a drop of water hit your head. You look up, and see water dripping from the ceiling. There’s a leak, water is already in a large puddle on the floor. You find a large bowl and position it under the drops, then soak up the mess with a rag.

Cleaning up has delayed your coffee preparation, and your commotion woke Hopper - you can hear the shower running in the next room. You’d like to join him, but you need to make him coffee.

You’d had an argument last night, which led to angry making out then make up sex. Not to mention before all of that, Hopper’s day at work was a nightmare. You winced remembering you hadn’t discussed the argument - but you blushed then remembering how good he made you feel after. He was forgiven for his stresses, but you still felt you should apologize for the things you said too.

Hence the coffee.

“What’s that about?” you hear his sleepy voice suddenly. Your heart jumps a little, he doesn’t sound upset, he sounds flirty.

“Hmm?” you turn to face him on a smile.

A towel is wrapped around his waist and he’s still dripping wet. He smooths his hair back, and points. “Your cheeks are red,” he grins. He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to your cheek. His mustache is wet and it tickles.

You turn back around trying to play coy. “Are they?”

“Nothing gets past me darlin’,” he drawls. He takes a step forward and bumps his foot into the bowl on the floor, “ow! Hey!”

“What was that about nothing getting past you?” You giggle. He’s already investigating the leak in the ceiling. While he’s looking up, you admire his stubbly jawline.

He steps over the bowl and over to you. He backs you against the counter and traps you by placing an arm on either side of you on the counter.

“Baby, I notice everything about you.” His eyes are dark, there’s a sly grin tugging at his lips. He leans in and presses a kiss to your lips. It’s gentle and warm, but then he deepens the kiss. “I’m sorry about last night,” he whispers against your skin. “Me having a shitty day at work is no reason for me to have been angry at you.”

You bury your face into his still damp neck, “I know Hop. But I said somethings too. I’m sorry.”

His hug is tight, and wet. But you don’t care. You’re about to head to the shower yourself.

Hopper pours his coffee while you get in the shower. You take long showers, but not this morning. You want to soak up as much of him before you both go into work.

You’re in and out rather quickly, and you throw on your clothes. Your hair can wait to be blow-dried til after he leaves.

When you come out of the bedroom, you see Hopper is dressed in his uniform ready to leave.

“Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?” you tease.

“The thought never crossed my mind,” he smiles and his eyes crinkle.

His hands find your hips, and you tip up his hat to get at his lips. His thumbs circles on your hips, and his fingers slip under your shirt. The sudden contact of skin makes you gasp a little into the kiss. You feel him smile into the kiss and he laughs. The kiss breaks and he gives you the fondest grin. “You’re so easy,” he coos.

“Stop,” you blush and shove his chest. He pulls you in once more and presses a kiss to the top of your head.

“I’ll never stop,” he murmurs into your hair.

He gives you another quick peck on the lips before he’s out the door and into the rain.


End file.
